bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Muramasa (dusza)
Muramasa (村正) jest jedną z ważniejszych postaci w serii "Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō". Jest tajemniczym Zanpakutō z umiejętnością uwalniania dusz jego rasy. Wygląd Muramasa ma brązowe włosy z charakterystycznymi kosmykami krzyżującymi się na poziomie jego oczu, otoczonych ciemną obwódką. Ubrany jest w jasny płaszcz z owiniętym dookoła szyi futrem. Ma bardzo długie paznokcie, które służą do wykonywania swoistego Bakudō (wyciąga przed siebie rękę, prostuje palce i związuje przeciwników niewidzialnymi nićmi). Charakter Fabuła Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Po raz pierwszy widzimy go w jaskini gdzie ukrywają się Zanpakutō. Później na wzgórzu Sōkyoku wyjaśnia Shinigami, że miecz Yamamoto nie chciał stanąć po ich stronie, więc wraz z kapitanem został unieszkodliwiony. thumb|left|Hollow Ichigo vs Muramasa Następnie ukazuje się by przerwać walkę Sode no Shirayuki z Rukią (tej pierwszej ratuje życie). Następnie rozmawia z Ichigo i tłumaczy mu, że on też jest Zanpakutō. Doprowadza Ichigo to furii i ten go atakuje. Podczas walki, Maramasa uwalnia miecz Ichigo. Dochodzi do walki pomiędzy Ichigo a jego Zanpakutō. Gdy Hollow przejął kontrolę nad Ichigo, ten był zaskoczony jego możliwościami i postanowił go także uwolnić (w tym celu dostaje się do Wewnętrznego Świata Kurosakiego). Nie spełniał on jednak jego oczekiwań, więc usiłuje zabić Hollowa, którego ratuje Ichigo. Później Muramsa patrzy jak Ichigo pokonuje Zangetsu. Następnie Muramasę widzimy w lesie Hollowów, gdzie pokonuje je i absorbuje, wyraźnie czegoś szuka. Później pojawia się w trakcie gonitwy Ichigo za Byakuyą. Ratuje go jednak Senbonzakura. Gdy Kuchiki zdradza Soul Society, ten ściąga go do jaskini i biernie przygląda się jak kapitan pokonuje Sode no Shirayuki. Daje mu też pewne zadanie. Zapoczątkowana przez Muramasę rebelia Zanpakutō trwa nadal. Obecnie Muramasa nie żyje. thumb|right|Muramasa jako Hollow Potem okazuje się, że rebelia Zanpakutō była jedynie przykrywką. Prawdziwym jego celem jest uwolnienie swojego mistrza - Kōgi, który został zapieczętowany przez swoją moc i splamienie honoru rodziny Kuchiki. Także Byakuya nie był zdrajcą, lecz chciał znać miejsce zapieczętowania Kōgi, mógł to uczynić jedynie poprzez chwilowe sprzymierzenie się z Muramasą, gdyż musiał zabić jego Shinigami. Kōga po uwolnieniu odtrącił Muramasę - złamał go, twierdząc że jest tylko narzędziem i zawsze może znaleźć zamiennik. Wdał się w walkę z Byakuyą, którą przegrał, gdyż nie umiał nawiązać prawidłowego kontaktu ze swoim Zanpakutō - naruszył te kontakty mówiąc, że jest jego służącym i nie jest mu potrzebny. Po śmierci Kōgi Muramasa zamienił się w Hollowa, chociaż nadal nawoływał imienia Shinigami. Wzywa on Menosy, z którymi walczą Shinigami, jednak pod wpływem złości całe jego Reiatsu materializuje się po pod postacią "muchomora" z którego wypływają Menosy. W środku zostaje uwięziony Ichigo. Tam też następuje walka w której "muchomor" rozpada się. W trakcie walki Muramasa zaczyna się topić w wodzie we wnętrzu Reiatsu. Ichigo ratuje go i uciekają. Następnie widzimy scenę śmierci Muramasy już na zewnątrz. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Moce i umiejętności *'Uwolnienie Zanpakutō': Może uwolnić Zanpakutō z duszy Shinigami oraz kontrolować tą formę do momentu, gdy ta nie zostanie pokonana przez właściciela. Ale gdy ktoś inny zabije Zanpakutō to wtedy katana zostaje przełamana (właściciel miecza może mieć problem). *'Paraliż': Potrafi wytwarzać swoistą falę energii, która unieruchamia przeciwnika. *'Nici': Może wytwarzać nici ze swoich paznokci i unieruchomić nimi przeciwnika (telekineza). Nici te nie zawsze są widoczne i do końca nie wiadomo w jaki sposób można je zobaczyć. Prawdopodobnie widać tylko ich odbicie (walka wewnątrz Ichigo, widać je na szklanych budynkach); można je pokonać uderzając w odbicie jakimś atakiem. *'Lustrzana iluzja': Zdolność, którą Murumasa pokazał kiedy walczył z Ichigo wewnątrz muchomora. Polega ona na wytworzeniu lustrzanych kopii Murumasy tak, że ukrywa w ten sposób tego prawdziwego. Jest to dobry atak z zaskoczenia, który dezorientuje przeciwnika, a kiedy przeciwnik likwiduje jednego, ten znika na jego oczach. Dodatkową możliwością tej zdolności jest ranienie przeciwnika, podczas gdy jej użytkownik pozostaje nietknięty. Zanpakutō Muramasa w formie Zanpakutō przypomina zwykłą katanę, ale tsuba jest okrągła i złota, gdzie pośrodku jest litera "A" jak alfa, a na obręczy na około tej litery są kolce. Rękojeść zaś wygląda zwyczajnie, ale materiał ją okrywający ma kolor purpurowy, który jest kolorem szlacheckim jak i królewskim. Moce Pustego Ciekawostki *Muramasa wcale nie miał mocy pochłaniania Pustych, tylko potrzebował ich Reiatsu by przeżyć, żeby wypełnić swą misję. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dusze Zanpakutō Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie tylko z anime